mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Kinnikuman characters
The following is a list of characters from the manga/anime series Kinnikuman. The characters are listed by story arc appearance order. Monster Extermination Chapter For the Kaijū characters (including Kinkotsuman, Iwao, and Nachiguron) see List of Kaijū from Kinnikuman *'Kinnikuman' (Akira Kamiya) - The protagonist of the series and prince of Planet Kinniku. Though usually a clumsy idiot, when things are at their worst he is capable of tremendous power, luck, and stamina. His favorite food is gyuudon and he will do anything for a bowl of it. His real name is Suguru Kinniku. *'Meat Alexandria' (Minori Matsushima) - Kinnikuman's young sidekick and trainer. He is much smarter than Kinnikuman and often scolds him for being stupid. He is usually referred to as Meat-kun. *'Terryman' (Hideyuki Tanaka) - Kinnikuman's best friend. An extremely popular American Chōjin from Texas who is also a brilliant strategist. He was modeled after Terry Funk. *'Mayumi Kinniku' (Kazuhiko Kishino) - Kinnikuman's father and the 57th King of Planet Kinniku. Though usually embarrassed by Kinnikuman's stupid behavior, he is one of his loudest supporters. He is usually referred to as Kinniku-Daiō (King Kinniku). *'Sayuri Kinniku' (Nana Yamaguchi) - Kinnikuman's mother and the 57th Queen of Planet Kinniku. She is usually depicted as a loving mother, but becomes a rowdy fan during her son's fights. She is usually referred to as Mama. *'Natsuko Shōno' (Hiromi Tsuru) - A young Osakan reporter for Saneisha's "Weekly Hero" magazine. She becomes Terryman's girlfriend and is very possessive of him. *'Kazuo Nakano' (Sanji Hase) - A frequent background character who serves as the color commentator in the anime. He was actually a parody of the assistant editor of Shonen Jump at that time. He is usually referred to as Nakano-san. ---- ;Yosaku (Tetsuo Mizutori) *Classification: Human *Homeland: Japan *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 5, Anime Episode 1 Yosaku is an odd little guy who often pops up wherever there's a TV camera, doing an impromptu naked fan dance. In the anime he is known for appearing just about anywhere and performing numerous jobs, most notably working at Kinnikuman's favorite gyuudon place. He also will often fill in as announcer with Nakano-san. He appears frequently throughout the series as several different character, including Bibinba's father Horumon Yāki, and had a longer tenure than the more recognizable Nakano-san. An elderly Yosaku makes a cameo appearance in Kinnikuman Nisei volume 25, chapter 248. Some of his most notable appearances were an eyewitness who claimed to see Nessie, Kinnikuman's Rocky-obsessed boxing coach in the tradition of Mickey Goldmill, Horumon Yāki, and the janitor at Himeji Castle who finds Bikeman. His nickname is . ---- ; *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Japan *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 6, Anime Episode 3 *Titles: Suminoe Preschool Teacher *Seiyuu: Chisato Nakajima; Miki Inoue (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne and Kinnikuman Nisei) A teacher at Suminoe Kindergarten that inexplicably falls for Kinnikuman. When Bibinba arrives, she feels overshadowed by her and gives up on Kinnikuman, going overseas to study. In Kinnikuman II Mari has returned to Japan and has an adopted daughter named Rinko who is the love interest of Kinniku Mantaro. Theme Song: "Tsukamaete Mai Hiiroo (Catch Me, My Hero)" by Kaori Kumiko. ---- ; *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Japan *First Appearance: Monster Extermination Days *Seiyuu: Kōji Totani A Jōsai District Police Inspector. He is a parody of Tetsuya Watari's cop character Raisuke Kuroiwa from the TV series Daitokai (大都会). When there's trouble, he and his men will often show up with machine guns blazing and then leave without actually solving anything. In the manga he only appears in two stories, but in the anime he is renamed "Gobugari (五分刈 "close haircut"), Police Inspector of the West Sumidagawa Station" and appears frequently. He was referenced in Ultimate Muscle briefly as "Detective Tommy Gunn." ---- ; / *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Japan (and others) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 1, Anime Episode 3 *Seiyuu: Kazuhiko Kishino A short bald mustachioed man who frequently appears throughout the series. He has a very active imagination and will sometimes try to get involved with the fights. He originally appears as the chief of the Earth Defense Force, but appears again during Kinnikuman's fight with Curry Cook during the Choujin Olympics as a fan eating gyuudon. He appears twice as a doctor: first during the American Tour Arc as the doctor who takes care of Robert, and then during the Seven Akuma Choujin Arc as the doctor who tells Kinnikuman to rest for a few days. ---- ; *Classification: Pig *Homeland: Planet Kinniku(?) *First Appearance: Monster Extermination Days *Seiyuu: Issei Futamata When Suguru was a baby, the Kinniku family was flying in space over the earth. A pig in the ship was causing a commotion, and Mayumi mistakenly threw Suguru (who did look a bit like a pig) out of the ship to Earth. The pig, Ikue, was mistakenly raised as prince in place of Suguru. It become known as King Tōn (Pork) and took over Kinniku Planet until its original owner, a chef, comes back for it. ---- ; *Classification: Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: Planet Kinniku *Choujin Power: 450,000 *Trademark Techniques: Bear Hug *First Appearance: Monster Extermination Days *Seiyuu: Kazuhiko Kishino Gōriki was a member of the Kinniku Clan who came along with Meat to retrieve Kinnikuman. If Suguru could beat Gōriki in a Steel Cage Match, he could stay on Earth. Gōriki proved to be too strong for Kinnikuman and soon had him in his trademark Bear Hug. He was about to beat Suguru when he suddenly noticed the goofy faces Suguru was making while in pain. He instantly let go of the Bear Hug and began laughing uncontrollably on the ground. He tossed and turned so much that he broke his spine, allowing Suguru the win (it didn't matter anyway because the next day Meat offered Kinnikuman a gyuudon if he came home so he agreed). ---- ; *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Japan *First Appearance: Monster Extermination Days *Seiyuu: Nana Yamaguchi Kazuo's wife. In the manga Kazuo will often try to sell her off, but in the anime he had a cloyingly loving relationship with her. ---- ; *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Niigata, Japan *Birth Year: 1952 *First Appearance: Monster Extermination Days Another frequent background character and parody of an editor of Shonen Jump. He is usually referred to as . ---- ; *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Japan *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 2, Anime Episode 5 A pop idol that Kinnikuman falls in love with. ---- ; *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Japan *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 2, Anime Episode 5 *Seiyuu: Hideyuki Tanaka Nana's manager who is in love with her, but can't bring himself to tell her. ---- ; *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Japan *Trademark Techniques: Pandaman Kick *First Appearance: Monster Extermination Days The hero of a popular children's TV Program. Kinnikuman mistook him as a real chōjin at an amusement park and challenged him. Meat sometimes wears a Pandaman T-shirt. :Much later in 1998, Eiichiro Oda created a gag profile for an unrelated chōjin also called Pandaman for the Kinnikuman tribute book Kinnikuman 77 Mysteries. He later used him as a recurring background character in his own manga series One Piece. He appeared as a hidden character in the game Kinnikuman Nisei: New Generation vs Legends. However, Oda's character has never appeared in any Kinnikuman manga or anime stories. ---- ; *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Roots Island *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 26 The princess of Roots Island. When all of the soldiers on her island are killed by Ukon, Octopus Dragon, and Harigorasu, she enlists the aide of Kinnikuman and Terryman. Meat refers to her as . 20th Choujin Olympics Chapter *'Robin Mask' (Daisuke Gōri) - A British knight Chōjin. He starts out as a recurring rival but becomes one of the most important Seigi Chōjin. His armor reduces his strength (for his opponent's sake) and he trained Warsman. *'Ramenman' (Eiji Kanie) - A Chinese martial arts Chōjin who is known for his brutal fighting style. At one point, when he is supposed to a vegetable, he poses as Mongolman. He became so popular that he got his own spin-off series, Tatakae!! Ramenman. *'Harabote Muscle' (Yonehiko Kitagawa) - The chairman of the Intergalactic Chōjin Committee. He is an old friend and rival of Kinniku-Daiō and the two are often together watching the matches. He is usually referred to as Iinchō (chairman). *'Canadianman' (Yonehiko Kitagawa) - A Canadian Chōjin. He was used in some way in almost every story arc after his introduction, making him probably the most recognized "Background Choujin" in the series. *'Specialman' (Eiji Kanie) - An American Football Choujin. Another very recognizable Background Choujin who frequently appears. He was good friends with Terryman. Appears with a completely red face in the original opening of the Anime. ---- ; *Classification: Zangyaku Choujin *Homeland: Berlin, Germany *Choujin Power: 900,000 *Trademark Techniques: Poison Gas Attack *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics *Family: Brocken Jr. (son) *Seiyuu: Tetsuo Mizutori *'Win/Loss Record' :*X Ramenman (Camel Clutch) A brutal Nazi choujin with aspirations of world domination. He was ripped in half by Ramenman. His death was very gruesome and in a way set the tone for some of the more important fights in how violent they could/would be. His name comes from The Brocken. Brockenman is also known for being the father of Brocken Jr. ---- ; *Classification: Zangyaku Chōjin → Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: India *Height: 220 cm *Weight: 105 kg *Chōjin Power: 600,000 *Trademark Techniques: Curry Roux Grind, Weapons *First Appearance: 20th Chōjin Olympics *Seiyuu: Masaharu Satou, Yasunori Masutani (Kinnikuman: Nisei) *'Win/Loss Record' :*X Kinnikuman (Forfeit) A brutal choujin who fought Kinnikuman. Curry Cook used a move called Curry Roux which made Kinnikuman go insane and Curry Cook ran away, losing the fight. He later became good and is a trainer at the Hercules Factory in Kinnikuman Nisei. ---- ; *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Mexico *Height: 180 cm *Weight: 89 kg *Choujin Power: 450,000 *Trademark Techniques: Aerial Combat, Flying Torpedo *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Issei Futamata *'Win/Loss Record' :*X Terryman (Oklahoma Slam) A Mexican Luchador. He fought and lost to Terryman in the first round of the 20th Olympics. Parody of Mil Máscaras. ---- ; *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Italy *Height: 208 cm *Weight: 50 kg *Choujin Power: 20,000 *Trademark Techniques: Janken *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu's: Sanji Hase, Eiji Takemoto (Kinnikuman: Nisei) A crab chōjin. In the Choujin Olympics preliminaries, the fighters had to participate in a game of janken (Rock, Paper, Scissors). Kinnikuman took on Kani Base who because he had pincers for hands could only choose scissors, Kinnikuman chose rock and beat him. Before the 21st Olympics he had his pincers changed to hands, and lost again when Kinnikuman chose scissors. Friends with Kinkotsuman and Iwao. Named Buster Crabb in Ultimate Muscle. ---- ; *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Central African Republic *Choujin Power: 350,000 *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Yonehiko Kitagawa A competitor in the 20th Choujin Olympics. In the anime he was called "Kuntaman" so not to sound like kintama (testicles). ---- ; *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Egypt *Choujin Power: 800,000? *Trademark Techniques: Guardian Punch *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Kazuhiko Kishino A competitor in the 20th Choujin Olympics. ---- ; *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: France *Height: 186 cm *Weight: 78 kg *Choujin Power: 10,000 *Trademark Techniques: Versailles Package Hold *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics A competitor in the 20th Choujin Olympics. A parody of Arsene Lupin. ---- ; *Classification: Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: Inca Empire, Peru *Height: 189 cm *Weight: 450 kg *Choujin Power: 550,000 *Trademark Techniques: Bronze Claw, Copper Kick *First Appearance: 20th Chōjin Olympics A dōtaku chōjin and competitor in the 20th Chōjin Olympics. Eliminated in the battle royal. His shield has the periodic table copper symbol Cu on it. ---- ; *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Spain *Choujin Power: 280,000? *Trademark Techniques: Z Fencing *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics A competitor in the 20th Choujin Olympics. Parody of Zorro. ---- ; *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Brazil *Choujin Power: 250,000 *Trademark Techniques: Piranhattack *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics A competitor in the 20th Choujin Olympics. Eliminated in the battle royal. Originally portrayed with a skull on his forehead and a bone through is nose, this depiction was ruled a politically incorrect depiction of indigenous people and has been changed in recent printings. ---- *' ' (anime only): a Viking chōjin. *' ' (anime only): a Polar bear chōjin. *' ' (anime only): a Yeti chōjin. ---- ; *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Japan *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics *Titles: Choujin Wrestling Play-by-play Announcer *Seiyuu: Kouji Totani, Masato Hirano (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne), Mahito Ohba (Kinnikuman: Nisei) Wherever there's a wrestling match, Yoshigai is there as the Play-by-play announcer. Theme Song: "Moero! Housou Seki (Burning Announcer's Chair)" by Takayuki Miyauchi. ---- ; *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Japan *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics *Titles: Choujin Wrestling Color Commentator (manga only) Color commentator in the manga. Parody of the late JWA and AJPW commentator Hiroshi Tazuhama (田鶴浜弘). In the anime, he is replaced by Nakano-san. ---- ; *Classification: Earthling(?) *Homeland: Unknown *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Issei Futamata The Choujin Olympic Referee. ---- ; *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Unknown *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Masaharu Satou Robin Mask's trainer. Parody of Verne Gagne. Has "AWA" on his forehead. ---- ; *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: United Kingdom *First Appearance: 20th Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Chisato Nakajima Wife of Robin Mask. Mother of Kinnikuman: Nisei's Kevin Mask. American Tour Chapter *'Prince Kamehame' (Masaharu Satou) - The former Hawaiian Champion who taught Kinnikuman the 48 Killer Moves and the 52 Clutch Holds. During the Dream Choujin Tag Arc he teams up with Kinnikuman under the name Kinnikuman Great. ---- ; *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Hawaii, U.S. *Age: 18, 56 (Nisei) *Height: 195 cm *Weight: 110 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 850,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Move Reversion *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 53, Anime Episode ?? *Voice actor: Ryōichi Tanaka) *Championships: Hawaiian Championship (2nd, 4th) *Nicknames: BIG MOUNTAIN * *Win/Loss Record (Singles) :*O Prince Kamehame :*X Kinnikuman (Fuu Rin Ka Zan) :*X Geronimo (Reverse rolling prawn hold) :*X Scarface Jesse Maivia is a champion of the Hawaiian Choujin world and a master of Move Reversion. He was so powerful he defeated the great Prince Kamehame to become the Hawaiian Champion, and is the only character in the series to defeat him in a singles match. However his power and skill make him arrogant and he never learns his own techniques, instead relying only on his Move Reversion. This leads him to lose the belt to Kinnikuman, but he regains it later from Kamehame. He returns during the 21st Choujin Olympics and again more prominently during the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne. By this time he has lost his arrogance and is depicted as a more level-headed character. He appears in Kinnikuman Nisei as a trainer at the Hercules Factory. His name comes from Peter Maivia, the grandfather of The Rock. ---- ; Dorlo Flears (ドーロ・フレアース) *Homeland: United States *First Appearance: American Tour *Seiyuu: Eiji Kanie The (WSA) Chairman. Parody of Lord Blears. ---- ; Edith Harrison (イヤデス・ハリスン) *Homeland: United States *First Appearance: American Tour *Seiyuu: Nana Yamaguchi The (WSC) Chairman. Parody of Edith Hanson. ---- ; Sheik Seijin (シーク星人) *Classification: Chōjin *Homeland: Planet Sheik *First Appearance: American Tour *Seiyuu: Kazuhiko Kishino The (WSF) Chairman. A parody of Ed "The Sheik" Farhat. An kaiju also named Shiek Seijin appeared earlier (riding a Tauntaun in the anime); it's not clear if they are the same person or not. In the anime he is depicted as Edith Harrison's minion. ---- ; God Von Erich (ゴッド・フォン・エリック) *Classification: Chōjin *Homeland: United States *Trademark Techniques: Iron Claw Throw *First Appearance: American Tour The founder of the American Choujin World. A parody of Fritz Von Erich. ---- ; Dynamite Piper (ダイナマイトパイパー) *Classification: Chōjin *Homeland: United States *Chōjin Power: 780,000 *Trademark Techniques: Piper Key Lock *First Appearance: American Tour *Seiyuu: Kazuhiko Kishino *'Win/Loss Record' :*X Robin Mask (Tower Bridge) A young Chōjin who fought and lost to Robin Mask during the American Tour. Named after Roddy Piper. ---- ; Chavo Kuerrori (チャボ・ケロリ) *Classification: Chōjin *Homeland: United States *Chōjin Power: 510,000 *Trademark Techniques: Chavo Kick *First Appearance: American Tour *Seiyuu: Kazuhiko Kishino Former California Champion. Named after Chavo Guerrero. ---- ; The Emperors (Beauty Rhodes and Jean Stimboard) ; Beauty Rhodes *Classification: Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: United States *Age: 28 *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 180 kg *Chōjin Power: 550,000 *Trademark Techniques: Elbow, Surfboard, Airplane Spin, Bear Hug *First Appearance: American Tour Parody of Dusty Rhodes. ; Jean Steamboard *Classification: Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: France *Age: 18 *Height: 198 cm *Weight: 143 kg *Chōjin Power: 650,000 *Trademark Techniques: Flying Chop, Karate Sappō, Side Suplex *First Appearance: American Tour Named after Ricky Steamboat. ---- ; The Most Evil Combo in the Universe (Skull Boze and Devil Magician) ; Skull Boze *Classification: Zangyaku Chōjin *Homeland: United States *Age: 38 *Height: 204 cm *Weight: 160 kg *Chōjin Power: 600,000 *Trademark Techniques: Dangerous Weapon Attack, Flying Knee Drop, Killer Porcupine, Flamethrower *First Appearance: American Tour Parody of Skull Murphy. ; Devil Magician *Classification: Zangyaku Chōjin *Homeland: Spain *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 130 kg *Chōjin Power: 600,000 *Trademark Techniques: Trump Attack, Dangerous Weapon Attack ---- ; Rugged Brothers (Black Shadow and Iwao) ; Black Shadow *Classification: Robot *Homeland: Houston, Texas, United States Monster Extermination Second Chapter *'Brocken Jr.' (Tetsuo Mizutori) - A German Nazi Choujin. He initially seeks revenge against Ramenman for killing his father but later changes his ways and they become close friends. Despite his appearance and heritage, he never portrays any Nazi beliefs. *'Bibinba' (Michie Tomizawa) - Kinnikuman's tomboy girlfriend. She had a much smaller role in the anime, appearing only in the final few episodes of the second series. She refers to Kinnikuman as Suguru-sama. ---- ; Horumon Yāki (ホルモン・ヤーキ) *Classification: Choujin *Homeland: Horumon City, Planet Kinniku *First Appearance: Return to Planet Kinniku Arc *Seiyuu: Jouji Yanami (Kinnikuman (second movie only)) Chief of the Horumon Tribe, enemies of the Kinniku Tribe. Besides his daughter Bibinba, he has a wife Harami who was dead by this time in the story, and a son, Bulgogi Yāki. His name is a parody of horumonyaki. ---- ; Shishkeba Boo (シシカバ・ブー) *Classification: Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: Barbecue Village, Kinniku Planet *Chōjin Power: 950,000 *Trademark Techniques: Shishkeba Beam *First Appearance: Return to Planet Kinniku Arc *Family: Shamikeba Boo (father) *Special Skills: Fast Gyūdon Eating *Seiyuus: Keiichi Noda (Kinnikuman (second movie only)); Mahito Ohba (Kinnikuman Nisei) *'Win/Loss Record' :*O Kinnikuman Son of the Barbecue Tribe chief Shamikeba Boo and the arranged fiancé of Bibinba, much to her displeasure. He was supposed to kill Kinnikuman for Bibinba's hand but realized that Bibinba was really in love with Kinnikuman and he had no chance with her so he basically just walked away. Named after Shish kebab. He reappears in Kinnikuman Nisei as one of the planet kinniku government's top council members. ---- ; Beansman (ビーンズマン) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Planet Rakka *Choujin Power: 10 *First Appearance: Uchuu Nobushi Arc *Seiyuu: Satomi Majima A child chōjin of Planet Rakka. ---- ; Ingen (インゲン) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Planet Rakka *First Appearance: Uchuu Nobushi Arc *Seiyuu: Jouji Yanami An elder on Planet Rakka. He was just fine after taking an arrow through the head. ---- ; Crystalman (クリスタルマン) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: South Pole, Antarctica *Choujin Power: 900,000 *Trademark Techniques: Cold Fight *First Appearance: Uchuu Nobushi Arc A really tall choujin made of crystal. ---- ; Puyo-Puyo (プヨプヨ) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: South Africa *Choujin Power: 25 *Trademark Techniques: Henshin *First Appearance: Uchuu Nobushi Arc A little choujin that can change shape. ---- ; Uchū Nobushi (宇宙野武士 Space Brigands) *Choujin Power: approximately 850,000 *Trademark Techniques: Infinite Shooting Star Sword *First Appearance: Uchuu Nobushi Arc Space bandits that invaded Planet Rakka. ---- ; Tanokin Trio (地球防衛軍) (Toshiyori "Toshi" Tahara, Matahiko "Match" Kondo, Yochio "Yotchan" Nomura) *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Japan *First Appearance: 2nd Monster Extermination Chapter Three members of the Earth Defense Force that took over defending Japan from monsters while Kinnikuman was touring in America. They are a parody of a Japanese idol group of the same name. The 21st Chōjin Olympics: The Big Fight *'The Warsman' (Hideyuki Hori) - A Soviet cyborg Choujin. He possesses a pair of retractable claws called Bear Claws. He also had an internal computer that could discover and exploit any weakness. He also has excellent artificial intelligence and calmly judges his opponents so as to defeat them within 30 minutes. After 30 minutes, his inner computer begins to shut down and smoke emits from his body. *'Wolfman' (Masashi Hirose) - The Choujin Sumo Yokozuna. He was modeled after famous sumo wrestler Chiyonofuji Mitsugu and, like him, relied more on strength than weight. In the anime he is renamed Rikishiman. Ultimate Muscle renamed him again as Sosumi. ---- ; *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: America *Age: 17 *Height: 208 cm *Weight: 115 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 700,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Chronos Change, Stop the Time, Space Shuttle *Tag Teams: 4D Killer Combo (Black Hole) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter ?, Anime Episode ? *Voice actors: Kouji Totani in Kinnikuman (ep. 32) and PlayStation 2 Games, Hideyuki Tanaka in Kinnikuman (ep. 33 and on) *Techniques: , , , , *Favorite Food: Hamburger *Theme Song: by Youji Saitou (feat. Hideyuki Tanaka as Pentagon) *Championships: California Jr. Heavyweight, Acrobat Choujin Champion *Nicknames: , *'Win/Loss Record (Singles)' :*X Warsman (Bear Claws) *'Win/Loss Record (Tag)' :*X Muscle Brothers (Muscle Docking) Also known as , he has a five-pointed star polygon drawn on his face, a completely white body, and bird-like wings used for his trademark aerial attacks. The wings on his back can fly up to Mach 1 and his Jumping Power is No. 1 in the Choujin World, but his overall Power is somewhat inferior. In his 21st Choujin Olympics Quarter Finals match against Warsman, his wings were ripped off and he was sliced from his face down to his abdomen. His cousin is Akuma Choujin Black Hole, and the two of them participated in the Dream Choujin Tag Arc as the 4D Killer Combo. By turning the pentagram on his face he can manipulate space-time with his techniques Stop the Time, Chronos Change, and the tag technique 4D Cross. Despite possessing these near invincible techniques, he does not use them during his fight with Warsman, implying he might not have mastered them during the 21st Choujin Olympics. He later appears in Kinnikuman Nisei as one of the Legends. ---- ; Benkiman (ベンキマン) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homland: Inca Empire *Age: 2,000 *Choujin Power: 400,000 *Trademark Techniques: Benki Flush *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics *Seiyuus: Issei Futamata, Takumi Yamazaki (Kinnikuman Nisei) *'Win/Loss Record' :*O Kanibase (Benki Flush) :*O Tileman (Antball, Benki Flush) :*X Kinnikuman (Clogged by Kinnikuman's shorts) A urinal choujin (benki is Japanese for urinal) who Kinnikuman had to wrestle during the 21st Choujin Olympics. Kinnikuman eventually was sucked into Benkiman's toilet and flushed down. When someone is flushed down, they never return. However, Kinnikuman returned because he stuffed his shorts into the toilet causing it to back up. The back up resulted in Kinnikuman winning the match. In the manga he has wore a coil of feces for a hat, but the anime changed it to a water faucet. Renamed "Mister Pee" in Ultimate Muscle. ---- ; Cubeman (キューブマン) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Hungary *Age: 18 *Choujin Power: 80,000 *Trademark Techniques: Hell's Hexahedron *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Hideyuki Tanaka A Rubik's Cube choujin. Defeated Chienowaman in the first round, but lost the second to Wolfman. ---- ; Chienowaman (チエの輪マン) *Classification: Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: Norway *Age: 18 *Choujin Power: 300,000 *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Kazuhiko Kishino A disentanglement puzzle chōjin. Motto is: "Modern toys are no match for me". Cubeman literally took him apart in the first round. It was declared to be an amazingly idiotic victory. Renamed "Mindpuzzler" in Ultimate Muscle. ---- ; Watchman (ウォッチマン) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Switzerland *Age: 10 *Choujin Power: 250,000 *Trademark Techniques: Sleeper Hold *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics *Nicknames: The Timed Hitman *Seiyuu: Hideyuki Tanaka A wristwatch choujin. Torn in half by Brocken Jr.'s camel clutch, as a challenge to Ramenman. ---- ; King Cobra (キングコブラ) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: India *Choujin Power: 300,000 *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Masaharu Satou An choujin made of candle wax. His head was set on fire by Kinnikuman in the first round, and while looking for help putting it out, Benkiman flushed him. ---- ; Teapackman (ティーパックマン) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Sri Lanka *Choujin Power: 250,000 *Trademark Techniques: Teapack Punch *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Masashi Hirose A tea cup choujin. Used his tea bag to batter his opponents. He was killed during the first round by Warsman, after which Warsman took off Teapackman's head and drank from it. Renamed "Tea Pac" and reconcepted as a 'gangster rap' character in Ultimate Muscle. ---- ; Tileman (タイルマン) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: France *Age: 16 *Choujin Power: 200,000 *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Masaharu Satou A tile choujin. Defeated in the qualifying round by the Fishers. He, along with several other lesser Choujins who'd failed to qualify, was given another chance at participation in the tournament by taking part in a demonstration to touch Benkiman. He thought that as he was so large, he couldn't be flushed by the toilet choujin, but served to demonstrate Benkiman's power to roll his opponents into tiny balls. He was shot out when Kinnikuman made Benkiman's plumbing back up. ---- ; Jawsman (ジョーズマン) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Port of Brisbane, Australia *Age: 23 *Choujin Power: 400,000 *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics A competitor in the 21st Choujin Olympics who was eliminated in the final preliminary. He looked a lot like Atlantis. ---- ; Oilman (オイルマン) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Saudi Arabia *Age: 23 *Choujin Power: 330,000 *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Yonehiko Kitagawa A big oil drum choujin. Fell apart and spilled oil all over the track in the qualifying round, allowing Kinnikuman and Wolfman to make it into the final tournament. ---- ; Cactusman (サボテンマン Sabotenman) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Mexico *Choujin Power: ? *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Kazuhiko Kishino A cactus-based choujin who competed in the 21st Choujin Olympics but was eliminated in the preliminaries. ---- ; Smileman (スマイルマン) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Kenya, Africa *Choujin Power: ? *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics A competitor in the 21st Choujin Olympics who was eliminated in the preliminaries. He looked like a cross between Kinkotsuman (body) and Warsman (creepy smile). ---- ; Hyorohyoroman (ヒョロヒョロマン) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Unknown *Choujin Power: ? *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Yonehiko Kitagawa A wooden competitor in the 21st Choujin Olympics who was eliminated in the preliminaries after Kinnikuman uses him to cross a gap during the Rollerderby elimination. ---- ; The Fishers (ザ・フィッシャーズ) *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Brazil *Age: 18 & 16 *Choujin Power: 160,000 (both) *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics *Seiyuu: Hideyuki Tanaka Two little fish guys (who bear a striking resemblance to the Dappya men from Urusei Yatsura) who caused some trouble during the final prelim of the 21st Choujin Olympics. They were eventually eliminated by Kinnikuman and Wolfman. ---- ; Machine Hansen (マシンハンセン) *Classification: Chōjin *Homeland: Greece *Choujin Power: 880,000 *Trademark Techniques: Vulcan Lariat *First Appearance: 21st Chōjin Olympics Parody of Stan Hansen. Eliminated in the Roller Game. The Seven Devil Chōjins ;The Lost Devil Chōjins These Devil Chōjins appeared with those mentioned above when they challenged the Seigi Chōjins immediately following their escape, then inexplicably vanished. ; Puri-Puri Man (プリプリマン): see Monsieur Cheeks ; Arm Strong (アーム・ストロング) *Classification: Akuma Chōjin → Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: Canada *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 150 *Chōjin Power: 700,000 *Trademark Technique: Lumberjack Breaker *First Appearance: 7 Devil Chōjin Arc ; Mister American (ミスター・アメリカン) *Classification: Akuma Chōjin *Homeland: United States *Chōjin Power: 430,000 *First Appearance: 7 Devil Chōjin Arc ; Million Hell (ミリオン・ヘル) *Classification: Akuma Chōjin *Homeland: Italy *Chōjin Power: 1,000,000 *First Appearance: 7 Devil Chōjin Arc ; Kumonoko Chirasu (クモのコチラス, Scatter Spider) *Classification: Akuma Chōjin *Homeland: Gobi Desert, Mongolia *Height: 240 *Weight: 220 *Chōjin Power: 850,000 *Trademark Technique: Mongolian Spider Body Press *First Appearance: 7 Devil Chōjin Arc ; Flasher Balloon (フラッシャーバルーン) *Classification: Akuma Chōjin *Homeland: Holland *Height: 180 cm *Weight: 80 *Chōjin Power: 700,000 *Trademark Technique: Sky Scraper Bomb *First Appearance: 7 Devil Chōjin Arc The Golden Mask *'Geronimo' (Kaneto Shiozawa) - A young Cherokee Choujin. He defeats Sunshine as a regular human, but after undergoing a special trial he finally becomes a Choujin. He refers to the other Idol Choujin as Senpai and is known for his battlecry, U-Ra-Ra!!. ---- ; Silver Man (シルバーマン) *Classification: God *First Appearance: Golden Mask Arc *Seiyuus: Issei Futamata; Minori Matsushima (Silver Mask) The brother of Choujin God Goldman. His spirit has possessed the Silver Mask. ---- ; Justice (ジャスティス) *Classification: God *First Appearance: Golden Mask Arc A Choujin God from the days of Goldman and Silverman who bears a striking resmeblance to Ramenman. ---- ; Superman Road God (スーパーマンロードの神, Sūpāman Rōdo no Kami) *Classification: Choujin God *First Appearance: Golden Mask Arc *Seiyuu: Issei Futamata The choujin god that granted Geronimo his Choujin status. ---- ; *Classification: Akuma Chōjin *Homeland: Australia *Age: 25 *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 115 kg *Chōjin Kyōdo: 6,000,000 *Trademark Techniques: Junk Crush, Double Face *First Appearance: Golden Mask Arc *Voice actor: Kazuhiko Kishino *Titles: One of the Six Devil Knights *Nicknames: Junkman was another of the Six Devil Knights who never appeared again in the anime. He has giant crushing plates as hands. He fought Robin Mask during the Five-Story Ring battle within Warsman's body. Although he was powerful enough to shatter Robin's sapphire-made armor, Robin eventually defeated him with the Reverse Tower Bridge. ---- ; *Classification: Akuma Choujin *Homeland: Republic of the Congo *Age: Unknown *Height: Varies *Weight: Varies *Choujin Kyoudo: 4,000,000 Power (Originally stated to be 40,000,000 Power) *Trademark Techniques: Gator Hell, Decapitation Bite, Hell's Spacewalk *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 162, Anime Episode ? *Family: Sneagator Jr. (son), MAXman (grandson) *Championships: Africa's Strongest Choujin League Championship Winner ('81) *Titles: One of the Six Devil Knights *Nicknames: ;Win/Loss record :*O unknown number of opponents :*X Kinnikuman(body slam) Sneagator was another of the Akuma Knights to never reappear in the series again. He was the first opponent that Kinnikuman fought in the Golden Mask Arc. He had the ability to shape-shift into any form, ranging from a claw to a snake to a shoe. Generally, his form was reptilian, and wore sneakers, or had laces somewhere on it. The only exception to this was his last form, the Claw form. He faced Kinnikuman and was smashed into the mat in the end. His original form was the foot of a T-Rex. His grandson is Maxman, one of the villains in Kinnikuman Nisei. Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter For information on the tag teams, see Kinnikuman Tag Teams *'Kinnikuman Great' (Eiji Kanie→ Hideyuki Tanaka) - A persona used by Kamehame in order to team up with Kinnikuman for the Universal Choujin Tag Tournament. After he is fatally injured, he secretly passes the identity on to Terryman. *'Neptuneman' (Kazuhiko Kishino) - The leader of the Perfect Choujins and Robin Mask's old rival. He is known for his great strength and his Magnet Power. He later reappears during the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne as The Samurai. *'Big the Budō' (Yonehiko Kitagawa) - Neptuneman's Tag partner, they have entered the Tag Tournament to steal the masks of the greatest Seigi Choujin. His true identity is that of the true Perfect Choujin Don, Neptune King. *'Samson Teacher' (Hideyuki Tanaka) - Ashuraman's childhood trainer who taught him about friendship. He is shown in a flashback to have died saving Ashuraman from drowning. He later reappears during the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne as Satan Cross. ---- ;Screw Kid (スクリューキッド) *Classification: Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: Nevada, USA *Age: 24 *Height: 215 cm *Weight: 105 kg *Chōjin Power: 13,000,000 *Trademark Techniques: Four-Point Screw Torture (四点スクリュー責め) *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter *Seiyuu: Kaneto Shiozawa, Shinichiro Ohta (PSP game) Screw Kid was one of the Perfect Chōjin who served Big the Budō, and he and Kendaman crashed the tag championships, wiping out Brocken Jr. and Wolfman. However, they lost their next match against Buffaloman and Mongolman. Fearing death for his failure, Screw Kid attacked Big the Budō to try to save his own life but was crumbled to dust by his master's power. He had the power to extend sharp drill bits from his hands and knees. Theme Song: "Kyōfu no Kaiten Doriru (Dreaded Spinning Drill)" by Takayuki Miyauchi. Trademark Techniques: Four Point Screw Torture. ---- ;Kendaman (ケンダマン) *Homeland: Denmark *Age: 24 *Height: 248 cm *Weight: 213 kg *Chōjin Power: 15,000,000 *Trademark Techniques: Kendama Head Butt, Scorpion Hold *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter *Seiyuu: Masashi Hirose, Eiji Takemoto (PSP game) Kendaman was Screw Kid's partner, and his special ability was using his head (attached to one wrist by a chain) as a smashing weapon. In their combination attack he would jump on top of Screw Kid as they came down and use his massive weight to drive Screw Kid's spikes deeper into their victims. After losing to Buffaloman and Mongolman, he tried to run away but was caught and killed by Neptuneman. Renamed "Mace" in Ultimate Muscle Theme Song: "Kiken da Kiken da Kendaman (Danger! Danger! Kendaman)" by Tsutomu Arakawa. Trademark Techniques: Kendaman Headbutt. ---- ;Doctor Bombe (ドクター・ボンベ) *Classification: Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: Switzerland *Height: 189 cm *Weight: 90 kg *Chōjin Power: 780,000 *Trademark Techniques: Medicine Without Anesthesia *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter *Seiyuu: Masaharu Satō, Takkō Ishimori (Scramble for the Throne) A doctor who specializes in Chōjins. He created Ramenman's Mongol Mask and later repairs Kinnikuman's severed arm, but dies shortly afterwards. He was also old friends with Prince Kamehame. He reappears in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne, giving the dead Warsman a heart transplant using a gemstone that can give him life again. Unfortunately, Warsman returns back to the living world before Bombe has a chance to fully recover his memory for him. Apparently named after the German word Bombe. ---- ; Fishingman *Classification: Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: Acapulco, Mexico *Age: 34 *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 200 kg *Chōjin Power: 74,500,000 *Trademark Techniques: Reel Get *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter ---- ; Catchman *Classification: Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: United States *Age: 26 *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 124 kg *Chōjin Power: 46,000,000 *Trademark Techniques: Hellish Pickoff Attack *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter ---- ; Great Hurricane *Classification: Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: Pacific Ocean *Age: 23 *Height: 230 cm *Weight: 150 kg *Chōjin Power: 65,000,000 *Trademark Techniques: Hurricane Eye *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter ---- ; Moai Man *Classification: Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: Easter Island, Chile *Age: 24 *Height: 250 cm *Weight: 700 kg *Chōjin Power: 3,400,000 *Trademark Techniques: Jumping Hip Drop *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter ---- ; Turboman *Classification: Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: West Germany *Age: 20 *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 310 kg *Chōjin Power: 600,000 *Trademark Techniques: Turbo Tackle *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter ---- ; Big Radial *Classification: Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: United States *Chōjin Power: 780,000 *Trademark Techniques: Super High-Speed Lariat *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter ---- ; Moku-Mokujin *Classification: Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: The Forest *Age: 150 *Height: 250 cm *Weight: 120 kg *Chōjin Power: 400,000 *Trademark Techniques: Forest Wood Driver *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter He may have been inspired by the Jackie Chan movie Shaolin Wooden Men as the Tekken character Mokujin was. ---- ; Candela Man *Classification: Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: Switzerland *Age: 22 *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 100 kg *Chōjin Power: 600,000 *Trademark Techniques: Diamond Dust *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter ---- ; Combatman (aka Combat Machine) *Classification: Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: United States *Age: 25 *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 175 kg *Chōjin Power: 850,000 *Trademark Techniques: Ultimate Punch *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter ---- ;Mister Achilles （ミスターアキレス） *Classification: Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: *Age: 23 *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 130 kg *Chōjin Power: 900,000 *Trademark Techniques: Achilles Savate *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter ---- ; *Homeland: *Age: 20 *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 120 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 600,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Cursed Bandage *First Appearance: Dream Chōjin Tag Team Chapter Anime Original characters Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne *'Ataru Kinniku' (Shigeru Chiba) - Kinnikuman's long lost older brother. He kills the original Kinnikuman Soldier and takes his place. He is viewed as an Aniki by the Idol Choujin as a whole as opposed to just Kinnikuman. *'The Samurai' (Yukitoshi Hori) - The identity illegally revived Neptuneman uses in order to hide from the Choujin Enma. As The Samurai, he refers to his Quarrel Bomber clothesline as the Iai Beheader Bomber. *'Kinnikuman Super Phoenix' (Michihiro Ikemizu) - Originally Phoenixman, possessed by the God of Intelligence. Long before his possession he believed himself to be the true Kinniku Prince. He is suffering from a heart disease. *'Mammothman' (Masaharu Satou) - Team Phoenix Advance Guard, a mammoth Choujin with blood-seeking tusks. He rampages through Team Big Body, leaving only Big Body himself for Super Phoenix to fight. *'The Omegaman' (Ken Yamaguchi) - Team Phoenix Second-in-Command, a Choujin Bounty Hunter who has been sent to Earth by the Choujin Enma to retrieve Neptuneman. He has the ability to transform the giant hand on his back into numerous things. *'Prisman' (Ken Yamaguchi→ Ryouichi Tanaka) - Team Phoenix Center Guard, a prism Choujin whose Rainbow Shower technique can burn a Choujin down to the bone. His prism body can recover from being completely shattered. *'Satan Cross' (Hidetoshi Nakamura) - Team Phoenix Second Guard, his true identity is Ashuraman's childhood trainer Samson Teacher. He shares his body with a demon parasite given to him by the God of Intelligence after his accident. ---- "Zebra Team" : The Technique Team *'The Manriki' (The Vice) : (VA: Masaharu Satou). Homeland: Sweden, Height: 250 cm Weight: 500 kg, Choujin Power: 7,210,000. Fought Meat during the Tournament and was winning easily, but the ring was right above a portal to the afterlife and just as the Manriki was about to drop Meat into it Warsman came through and saved him. Although there was a bit of confusion (Warsman had lost his memory and attacked Kinnikuman thinking they were archenemies still), Warsman proceeded to defeat the Manriki. Trademark Techniques: Scramble Vice. *'Motorman' : (VA: Yasuhiko Kawazu). Homeland: France, Age: 23, Height: 190 cm, Weight: 210 kg, Choujin Power: 4,600,000. Motorman was a Robo Choujin with a drill for a head and batteries for forearms. He easily took out Warsman and Terryman but was eventually ripped apart by Ramenman's Camel Clutch. Trademark Techniques: Battery Claw, Drill A Hole Spark. *'Bikeman' : (VA: Masato Hirano). Homeland: Australia, Age: 24, Choujin Power: 12,000,000. *'Parthenon' : (VA: Masaharu Satou). Homeland: Greece, Age: 43, Height: 280 cm, Weight: 950 kg, Choujin Power: 15,000,000. *'Zebra' : (VA: Hirohiko Kakegawa). Homeland: Namibia, Age: 24, Height: 220 cm, Weight: 154 kg, Choujin Power: 100,000,000. Originally Powerfulman, Zebra was chosen by the God of Technique to oppose Kinnikuman's bid for the throne. He had Zebra stripes that controlled his peronallity (white meant Clean Fighter, black meant Rough Fighter). Kinnikuman defeated him with an Incomplete Muscle Spark. Trademark Techniques: Muscle Inferno, Saint Muscle Punch, Mephisto Punch, Goodbye Kinniku Driver, Canvas Presser (Tag technique with Parthenon). ---- "Mariposa Team" : The Flight Team *'The Hawkman' : (VA: Sho Hayami). Homeland: France, Age: 18, Height: 206 cm, Weight: 110 kg, Choujin Power: 5,200,000. A flying choujin who fought Kinnikuman, but eventually lost. *'Mister VTR' : (VA: Toshio Kobayashi). Homeland: Silicon Valley, Age: 31, Height: 190 cm, Weight: 790 kg, Choujin Power: 2,800,000. *'Mixer Taitei' : (VA: Yasuhiko Kawazu). Homeland: Japan, Age: 20, Height: 245 cm, Weight: 700 kg, Choujin Power: 7,000,000. Mixer Taitei was a blender choujin. He fought Kinnikuman and stole his Burning Inner Strength. He then fought Meat, and was shattered when Meat backdropped him. Trademark Techniques: Power Separator Blender, Elbow Drop. *'King the 100-Ton' : (VA: Kazuo Oka). Homeland: Detroit, Michigan, USA, Age: 20, Height: 270 cm, Weight: 20~40~80~100t, Choujin Power: 10,000,000. King the 100-Ton was the heaviest character in the series, although he could also change his density to almost nothing if he desired, and change his body into a variety of shapes (a barbell, sprouting spikes, etc.). He fought Terryman and very nearly beat him, but was ultimately smashed to pieces. Trademark Techniques: Jet Roller See-Saw. *'Mariposa' : (VA: Masaharu Satou). Homeland: Mexico City, Mexico (originally Planet Kinniku), Age: 24, Height: 185 cm, Weight: 100 kg, Chojin power: 100,000,000. Kinnikuman Mariposa was chosen by the God of Agility to compete with Kinnikuman for the throne of Planet Kinniku. As a child he had stolen the Anoaro Staff from the Robin family and put it to use in his match against Robin Mask, but was beaten. Trademark Techniques: Moctezuma Defense, Aztec Drop, Fake Muscle Revenger. ---- "Big Body Team" : The Strength Team *'Pinchman' : Pinchman was a chojin with a plier-like head and hands. He fought Mammothman and was killed. *'Leopardon' : A tank-like chojin who carged into the ring with Mammothman to avenge Pinchman, and lasted less than five seconds. *'Golemman' : A large brick-like golem chojin from Israel. Mammoth brutally killed him too, sticking Golemman's head into the mat and twisting until it snapped off. *'Cannonballer' *'Big Body' : Homeland: Canada, originally Planet Kinniku. Choujin Power: 100,000,000. Big Body was chosen by the God of Strength to oppose Kinnikuman's bid for the throne. He fought Kinnikuman Super Phoenix and was quickly killed. ---- "Soldier Team" (Did not fight) : The true Brutal Team *'Woolman': Classification: Chōjin. Homeland: New Zealand . Chōjin Power: 760,000. Trademark Techniques: Wooly Hell *'Bulldozerman': Classification: Chōjin. Homeland: Canada . Chōjin Power: 800,000. Trademark Techniques: Heavy Machinery Cave-In Destruction (重機落盤崩し) *'Heavy Metal'. Classification: Chōjin. Homeland: Holland . Age: 17. Chōjin Power: 720,000. Trademark Techniques: Skull Claw *'The God Shark': Classification: Zangyaku Chōjin *'Kinnikuman Soldier': Classification: Five Fated Princes. Homeland: West Germany (born on Planet Kinniku). Age: 24. Chōjin Power: 100,000,000. Trademark Techniques: Assault Driver. Hidetoshi Nakamura. Formerly known as Soldierman, the God of Brutality transformed him into the original Kinnikuman Soldier. He was killed by Ataru, who subsequently assumed the Soldier identity. *'Robin Knight' : Father of Robin Mask. *'Chōjin Enma' *'Poltergeist' (ポルターガイスト): Classification: Seigi Chōjin. Homeland: West Germany . Age: 20. Height: 170 cm. Weight: 65 kg. Chōjin Power: 400,000. Trademark Techniques: Object Scattering (物体散射術). Named after the poltergeist. Kinnikuman vs Terryman This story is contained in Kinnikuman II Battle 9. These characters make brief cameos to see off Kinnikuman as he prepares to leave the Earth for Kinniku Planet. ;Ammonites (アンモナイトス) : Homeland: Greece, Age: 23, Height: 190 cm, Weight: 100 kg, Chōjin Power: 700,000. An ammonite chōjin. Trademark Techniques: Poseidon Hook. ;Bàngbàngjin (棒棒人) : Yet another wooden chōjin. Named after bàng bàng jī (棒棒雞 Szechuan Chicken Salad) ;Condorar (コンドラー) ;Cyborg Kid (サイボーグ・キッド) ;Dark II (ダークⅡ世) ;God Shisa (ゴッド・シーサー) : An Okinawan Shisa chōjin. ;Hellblock (ヘルブロック) ;Mapman (マップマン) ;Playerman (プレイヤーマン) : A Phonograph chōjin. ;Red Mask (レッドマスク) ;Silver Riki (シルバー・リキ) ;Tallman (トールマン) ;Wahooman (ワフーマン) : Parody of Wahoo McDaniel. ;Wukongman (ゴクウマン Gokūman) : Parody of Sun Wukong. Other Chōjin Some chōjin got profiles and even Kinkeshi, but did not appear in the stories. ;The Ball （ザ・マリー The Mari） ;Bermuda III （バーミューダ・スリー） : Three chōjin that resemble Black Hole. ;Daikoku Majin （大国魔神） : Parody of Daikokuten. ;Daisangen （大三元 Big Three Dragons） : A Mahjong chōjin. ;Diaman （ダイヤマン） : A diamond chōjin. ;Dogūman （土偶マン） : A Dogū chōjin. ;Foxman （フォックスマン） ;Ghost Melodian （ゴースト・メロディアン） ;Hammerhead （ハンマーヘッド） ;Hang Killer （ハングキラー） : Believed to be the inspiration for Doctor Bombe. ;The Hunter （ザ・ハンター） ;Hunting （ハンティング） ;ICBM （アイシービーエム） :An intercontinental ballistic missile chōjin. ;Iron Commando （アイアン・コマンド） ;Keyman （キーマン） ;Magnitude-1 Man （マグニチュードワンマン Magnitude One-man） : A Volcano chōjin. ;Missileman （ミサイルマン） ;Mister F.C. （ミスター・エフシー） : A Famicom chōjin. ;The Monster （ザ・モンスター） ;Musashi （武三士） : Parody of Miyamoto Musashi. ;Personal Computer King （パソコンキング Pasokon Kingu）/PC Man ;Puzzleman （パズルマン） ;Rollerman （ローラーマン） ;Sawkillerman （ノコギラーマン Nokogirāman） ;Snakeman （スネークマン） ;Spray Majin （スプレー魔神） :An insecticide spay can. ;Strataman （地層マン Chisōman） : A stratum chōjin. ;Tail Lamp （テール・ランプ） ;Tulipman （チューリップマン） : A windmill chōjin. Muscle Returns Although this story has had some continuity errors removed in recent reprints, it still does not fit in well with Kinnikuman Nisei canon. ---- ; Buki Boy (ブキボーイ) *Classification: Zangyaku Chōjin *Homeland: Brazil *Trademark Techniques: Buki Thunder Hammer Drop, Bewitching Eyelids, Choking Sleeper *First Appearance: Muscle Returns A very powerful Chōjin who bursts onto the scene and easily takes out Warsman, Terryman, and Buffaloman. He is eventually defeated by Kinnikuman. ---- ; Kuan (クァン) *Classification: Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: Akaishi Mountains, Nagano, Japan *First Appearance: Muscle Returns A wild boy chōjin that is friends with Kinnikuman. This character was later reused in Kinnikuman Nisei, still a child, creating a continuity error. ---- ; Kevin Mask *Classification: Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: England *First Appearance: Muscle Returns The son of Robin Mask and later a major character in m.u.s.c.l.e. and c.h.e.e.s.e. seres of toys Kinnikuman Nisei. He appears in the original printing as a child sized duplicate of Robin Mask and refers to Robin as , but in the Remix he is changed to look more like he does in Nisei and refers to Robin as "Daddy". His presence in the story is one of its biggest continuity errors, as the story takes place 8 years after the Survivor Match and his starting age in Nisei (18) implies that he hasn't even been born yet. Celebrity appearances *Muhammad Ali *Giant Baba *Suguru Egawa *Kōichi Hamada *Kinichi Hagimoto *Antonio Inoki *Shigeru Kobayashi *Bruce Lee *Chiharu Matsuyama *Shigeo Nagashima *Yasuhiro Nakasone *Nǃxau (anime only) *Sadaharu Oh *Masayoshi Ōhira *Masutatsu Ōyama *Yoshio Tabata *Emi Watanabe References *Yudetamago: Kinnikuman 1~36 (Jump Comics, Shueisha) *Yudetamago: Kinnikuman Nisei 1~29 (Playboy Comics, Shueisha) *Yudetamago: Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc 1~ (Playboy Comics, Shueisha) *Kinnikuman: Chōjin Encyclopedia (1997, Shueisha) * * * * *Kinnikuman: Great Chōjin Collection (Columbia Records) *Anime: Kinnikuman (NTV, April 3, 1983~October 1, 1986) *Anime: Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (NTV, October 6, 1991~September 27~1992) *Anime: Kinnikuman Nisei (TV Tokyo, January 9, 2002~December 25, 2002) *Anime: Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle (TV Tokyo, April 7, 2004~June 30, 2004) *Anime: Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle 2 (TV Tokyo, January 4, 2006~March 29, 2006) * Kinnikuman ja:キン肉マンの登場人物